


城之内的梦境

by hashininaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: This is a translation practice piece. Translated from Little Kuriboh. (2006). Spirit, Chapter 3.





	城之内的梦境

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430142) by Kuriboh. 
  * A translation of [Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484510) by Little Kuriboh. 



城之内感觉自己被带到了空中，像是乘坐在他的真红眼黑龙的背上，翱翔于云端。手臂紧紧贴在这头古老巨兽的颈侧，任狂风掠过发际，淹没自己欣喜欲狂的呼喊。他俩以惊人的速度飞行着，快到分不请底下究竟是城市、陆地还是海洋。整个世界像是化作了一团烟雾，被他们远远甩在身后。

“喂，真红眼！”他在巨龙飞出一个急转弯的时候惊叫道，这个突然的动作让他差点失去了平衡。“让我们飞得更高一点吧！”龙从腹腔中发出一声极不情愿的怒吼，带动手臂的震动传回后背，让城之内瑟缩了一下。“你这家伙！没听见吗？飞上去！一直往上飞！”

遵照城之内的命令，真红眼微微下落了一点，随即猛地冲上天空，直到大气顶端、足以展望整个云层的高度。他们就像一片巨大的带有翅膀的阴影，凌驾于陆地之上，越来越高，几乎快看得见深蓝天幕中那一点点闪着微光的星辰。城之内还想玩得更刺激一点，不料这时候，真红眼忽然翻了个身，迫使他不得不竭尽全力去抓住巨龙的身躯。

真是一次惊心动魄的飞行，如此失控，如此令人无助。城之内在这命悬一线的时刻笑了起来。手臂开始颤抖，体力已经到达极限，他却依然笑着。毕竟，自己已经体验过了君临世界的感觉，接下来也只能往下走了。他觉得自己已将世间的一切烦恼抛诸脑后，他的父亲，他的决斗生涯，孔雀舞，还有他可怜的妹妹静香。他只希望游戏能够看见他这一刻的身姿。

“游戏……”

大脑中有什么东西突然咔哒一响，仿佛有谁突然关掉了房间的灯。兴奋的感觉消散了。取而代之的耳边嗡嗡的声音，像是某种不详的预兆般，提醒他此刻正在做的无疑是一种极其危险的行为。前一刻，他还在期盼一场随时到来的坠落，然而现在，他却感到了恐慌。一想到游戏的事，城之内的态度就变了。他记起自己好像做了些什么。究竟是什么事呢？

“城之内君，你好啊。”

城之内扭过脖子，看见游戏正在跟他说话。瘦小的决斗者坐在身后，一双手臂紧紧地环在他腰间。他看起来一点也不害怕，反而相当镇静。张扬的头发被风吹得向后翻飞，从城之内的角度看去，仿佛有一种将要被卷走的感觉。游戏就这样微笑着，出现在他的梦境里。

“游戏？”城之内低声问道，“你来这里干什么？这里太危险了，你会掉下去的！”

“城之内君，我想再跟你一起，最后一次。”游戏回答道。他没有开口，只是闭上眼，让话语进入城之内的脑海。犹如意念的对话，城之内可以接收到它们。“向我保证你绝对不会放手，好吗？”

无声地、愉快地说道，游戏从城之内的腰间松开了手。城之内本能地伸出右臂，拼命想要抓住对方的衣袖。可是太迟了。游戏已经落得太远，城之内只能眼睁睁地看着他的朋友落下层层云端，消失在看不见的大陆。

巨龙血色的双眼映照出城之内的面颊，像是火烧一般。他在心底漏出一句无声的呐喊。游戏走了。

Fin;


End file.
